


ailurophilia

by sevendeadlysins077



Series: Obey Me/Mystic Messenger crossover [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anger, Threats of Violence, give Jaehee a break 2k20, oops I’m changing canon a bit, still can’t tag give me a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlysins077/pseuds/sevendeadlysins077
Summary: A CEO-in-line accidentally summons a very high ranking demon, who also happens to be a fellow ailurophiliac.-ailurophilia - a fondness for cats or other felines
Series: Obey Me/Mystic Messenger crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737907
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	ailurophilia

**Author's Note:**

> oops looks like I’m making a series  
> I’m gonna say this:  
> 1\. I don’t write much  
> 2\. I’m not confident writing the Obey Me! characters yet but oh well  
> 3\. If you’re going to critique my work, please be kind because I’m sensitive  
> anyways here we go, I hope you enjoy

Another long, boring day in the office.

The CEO-in-line sat at his desk, a neat stack of important documents sitting in front of him. Most days he was able to handle his duties for C&R, but today was not one of those days. He found himself staring at the words on the papers. His brain was so exhausted that it couldn’t comprehend what was being said. 

Jumin had found himself thinking of his wonderful feline companion. Truly a goddess among other cats. None other would ever compare to her. Elizabeth the Third was truly a magnificent specimen, one he truly was grateful for. No matter what happened in his hectic life, between his father’s ever-changing girlfriends and the RFA’s shenanigans, she would always be there for him. Her fur was the softest material he had ever touched, while her eyes sparkled like sapphires. If he had to be honest with himself, his cat brought him more joy than his daily wine.

And so, he knew how to brighten up his day.

Reaching a long, suit-clad arm across his desk, he grabbed his phone and dialed his assistant’s number. 

_ Ring. _

_ Ring. _

_ Ring. _

“Ah, Mr. Han, sir! What is it that you need?”

The future CEO found a very slight grin had grown upon his face at the sound of her voice.

In his usual baritone, masking all of his fatigue, he responded. “Assistant Kang. Could you take a quick trip to my penthouse to pick up Elizabeth the Third? I feel as though I have left her home alone for far too long. I can sense her loneliness from here.”

There was a slight pause until Assistant Kang replied. He noted that her voice had a slight tinge of exasperation, though he had no clue why.

“Okay, sir. I’ll have her in your office in the next half hour.”

At her confirmation, he promptly hung up. The lean man stood up, paused to wipe any dust off of his expensive suit, and then walked over to his office bookshelf. He slid a few books aside and found exactly what he was looking for.

“My finest photo of my gorgeous Elizabeth the Third,” he murmured, carefully extracting it. Though he was not careful enough, as a book clattered to the floor. The man internally groaned, yet leaned over to pick it up.

Before he placed it back on the shelf, he decided to see what the book was. Just from observing the outside, he noticed it was old: the pages were yellowed and the corners of the cover were rubbing off. The cover seemed to be a weathered leather. There was no title, so the man cautiously opened it. On the front page in faded lettering, it said:

_ Grimorium Verum _ .

Jumin had been taught English, due to his future company’s overseas business, but he had never encountered these words before. Shrugging it off, the man decided to have a peek at what was inside. Surely the contents would hint what the title meant.

… they didn’t help. The book was written in English script, yet it was nonsensical. It wasn’t in French, or Spanish, or Italian, or any other European language he knew (or at least somewhat knew). The mystery language, however, shared many commonalities with those four aforementioned languages. Perhaps this was Latin? 

The CEO-in-line kept flipping through the yellow pages until he came across one that seemed to draw him in. Pictured was a strange symbol. He had no idea what to make of it, and considered searching through the book some more, but he felt strangely drawn to it.

It consisted of a triangle, which had two line segments starting from two inner corners and ending a little ways outside of the triangle. The bottom of the triangle split into two lines curving upwards, with a ‘v’ intersecting both of them. It was certainly a strange  [ symbol ](https://img.favpng.com/4/16/10/grimorium-verum-sigilo-de-lucifer-satanism-png-favpng-1ZsiQH8Y5VLitTjs5HwCU20LG.jpg) indeed. 

Jumin looked around the page and tried to decipher some of the writing. Soon, he came across a word that gave him an odd feeling.

_ Sanguinem _ .

He assumed it meant blood (for the French word was  _ sang _ , the Italian word was  _ sangue _ , and the Spanish word was  _ sangre _ ), and once he thought of the word “blood” the weird feeling disappeared. The normally-composed man felt a wave of fear rush over him, but shrugged it off. He was sure it would be fine. The horror film 707 had forced him and the other RFA members to watch the previous week must have had an effect on him.

He became lost in thought for a couple of moments, and when he came to, he realized he was holding a needle up to his finger. A small dot of blood had appeared, and was growing larger. The man, seemingly entranced, watched as it grew large enough to drop off of his finger and hit the mysterious sigil…

...right after doing so, an immensely bright light erupted from behind him. Jumin hurriedly covered his eyes, the light hurting him even though it came from behind him. Once it ceased, he turned around and saw an oddly dressed fellow behind him. He sported a neat (yet also messy) blond hairdo, with blue-green ombré eyes. Two deep black s-shaped horns stuck out of the sides of his head, right above his ears. On his face sat what appeared to be a “friendly” smile to the untrained eye; however, Jumin knew that it was fake, as he’d seen many in his lifetime. The stranger’s outfit was composed of a green-grey dress shirt with neon green and black bones seemingly stuck on it. A black feather boa hung around his neck. His pants were black with white spots, and a white belt with golden accents was strapped around his waist. What seemed to be a skeletal tail was wrapped around one of his legs. His black shoes were nothing out of the ordinary.

Jumin could practically feel the rage simmering under the seemingly-cool façade of this mysterious man. He began to formulate a respectful greeting, but the opposing being beat him to it.

The words came out in an animalistic snarl. “How did  _ you _ of all humans summon  _ me _ ? In fact, how  _ dare _ you summon me.”

“I have no idea how I summoned you, sir. Would it not be better to calm down and talk th-“ Jumin tried to de-escalate the confrontation. However, the other only took it as an insult.

“Calm down? _Calm down_? You’re telling _me_ to calm down? A pitiful little human like _you_ doesn’t have the right to command a demon as powerful as me!” The blond clenched his fists as a look of pure, unadulterated rage found its way onto his face. A purple cloud enveloped the so-called demon, and a pant of fear shot through the future CEO’s entire being. Jumin instinctually stepped back, his arms slowly moving upwards to protect him from any blows thrown his way by this enraged man. Perhaps Jumin had made a bad mistake. Before the situation could escalate any farther, someone knocked on his door.

“Mr. Han? Sir, I brought Elizabeth the Third. I called you to let you know I had arrived but you did not answer. Are you in?”

_ Of course, Assistant Kang had arrived at the worst time. _

Both him and the enraged man froze. Before Jumin could tell his assistant to wait a moment, she opened the door. The look of sheer surprise that crossed her face was something he’d never seen before. She stood in the doorway, jaw practically on the floor, and a familiar fluffy presence cradled in her arms. His assistant’s shock was not what he was worried about; what would this fiendish man do to his precious feline?

Fear creeping its way into his heart, he quickly glanced at his unexpected visitor and saw that the stranger’s expression had become one of serenity. 

“Is that… your cat?” The man’s words no longer had bite to them. They were brimming with every emotion but rage now.  _ It seemed as if the man had rarely felt an emotion other than anger, _ Jumin pondered.

The man turned his gaze towards Jumin, a sort of starstruck wonder in his ombréd eyes. The CEO-in-line murmured a “yes” in response. He feared for his beloved Elizabeth the Third’s safety, of course, but the man trusted his assistant’s ability to keep her safe. Plus, the man’s extreme rage had been soothed by his cat’s sudden appearance, so he hoped that she would keep him placated. 

The man suddenly spoke softly, his eyes lingering on the gorgeous white Persian. “In the life I have lived so far, I have not felt many emotions aside from an immense fury… in fact, I was even birthed from an act of immense fury. I had no way to escape it, for it was punishment. 

“You see, my forefathers committed treason against their creator. Their creator had threatened the life of the one they held dearest to their hearts, and they could not allow themselves to stand down. In the end, tragedy struck their dear younger sister. However, after one being’s death came another: me. 

“For years I have tried to feel something,  _ anything _ but rage, for an extended period of time. Only one thing has managed to make me do so: cats. I am not allowed to own one, however, because the man of the house deems it so.” The man stopped speaking and looked down at the ground, a flurry of emotions showing in his eyes. He almost seemed as if he had more to say, but was held back by something.

Assistant Kang still had yet to utter a word after accidentally interrupting the  _ friendly conversation _ between her boss and the mysterious blond, and the heartfelt speech solely from the blond. Finally noticing the two sets of eyes on her, she flinched and stammered, “U-uh, sir, should I leave o-or-“

“No. Assistant Kang, it would be quite appreciated if you were to remain here. And please do not share any details of this… meeting.”

Jumin swore he saw a single tear roll down his reliable assistant’s cheek, but decided not to comment. 

Perhaps Jumin hadn’t made a mistake after all.

  
  
  


—————————

Present day

Jaehee eagerly answered the phone as soon as the call from MC popped up. At first, she had been suspicious of the newest RFA member, but her wariness had been for naught. MC (or as she was commonly known as, Min Chaeyoung) had quickly become her friend, and an outlet for the stress Mr. Han unknowingly put upon her. 

“Chaeyoung, you wouldn’t  _ believe _ who visited today! It was Mr. H- ah, Jumin’s odd golden-haired friend. Those two are always gushing about how much they love cats, and the boss always makes me bring Elizabeth to his office. I don’t understand what Jumin sees in that man, honestly. I remember the first time I met him; he looked as if his whole being was consumed by rage-“ Jaehee quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. She had said too much. Her boss’s vague warning sounded off in her mind.

_ “...And please do not share any details of this… meeting.” _

She speedily started talking again. “Ah, please ignore what I said, MC! I, uh, said too much… Mr. Han prefers to keep that specific camaraderie of his under lock and key. Please don’t tell  _ anyone _ about what I just mentioned-“

“This friend of Jumin’s…,” Chaeyoung finally spoke, an odd tone in her voice. “Could you describe him for me?”

Jaehee almost reiterated what she had said just seconds before, but, seeing as though she already mentioned it, what harm would come out of a  _ little _ more information being spilt.

“Well… he’s about as tall as Jumin, if not slightly taller. He seems to be a- what’s the word- oh yes, cosplayer. He had two horns sticking out of the side of his head. His eyes were a strange color, blue at the top which faded into a green at the bottom. Whatever character he cosplayed seemed to have no fashion sense whatsoever… when I first saw him, he seemed to be a creature made only of irritation. As soon as his eyes landed on Mr. Han’s cat, however… it was as if he was a completely different man. There was a childlike wonder in his eyes. Anyways, uh, does that give you a good description?”

Jaehee paused, waiting for her close friend’s response, but was strangely met with silence. She was about to call out her name, but luckily MC replied.

“Ah, yes! He seems… haha… very strange indeed.”

The assistant knew something was up. Her friend  _ never _ laughed like that unless something made her  _ very _ nervous. She decided not to question it though, because she trusted that she’d get an answer when MC was ready to talk about it.

“Anyway,” Jaehee derailed the subject. “My lunch break is about over, so I’m going to have to go. Talk to you later?”

“Yeah, talk to you later, Jaehee.”

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah um here we go, guess I’m spending my quarantine days writing a mystic messenger/obey me crossover


End file.
